Tekken Teens!: Time For Jr High
by Person Of The Night
Summary: Some of our fav. Tekken teens starting Jr High. From the first day of 7th grade to their graduation out of 8th. From enemys to friends, fights and stolen lunch money(dates and kisses). Changed chapter 3! must read again or you'll be confuesed next chapt.!
1. Chapter 1 Over So Soon, Now Starts A New

Disclaimer: I owned Tekken! But as you see they spied on me and stole my idea. DAMMIT! I'LL GET YOU NAMCO! ;.; (sniff sniff)  
  
Author Note: Please bare wit me this is my first Tekken fanfic and the first fanfic I ever posted somewhere other than my notebook. - .-* SO please no flames! Flame me I'll cry then I'll flame back! This story shall be about some of our Tekken crew when they are about to start Jr High school! The ages are gonna be different (as in they will be the same age rang like Jin will be the same age as Xiaoyu), alot of things are probably gonna be different (i'm not sure yet though...shhhh). I am open to suggestions! At some point i'm probably gonna look back at this story in a later chapter and either change almost everything or deleat the story and get anyone who mite be reading this story (if their will be any) pissed at me and flame me to hell. =S knowing me it'll probably happen. This story will crash and burn but hey! mine as well give it a try....*gulp* P.S Some Jr High schools start at 6th grade but this one will start at 7th grade, some of this is based on my Jr. High and stuff I went through or my friends, and I went through some freaky crap believe me atleast this is my last year! woohoo! who gives a crap, and their shall be cursing (as you already read)beware! My author notes will never be this long again i'm sorry.  
  
Chapter 1 Over So Soon, Now Starts A New!  
As kids and teachers started pileing in the cafeteria where the leachure or "speach" as the teachers would call it would begin.  
  
'This ain't fair! Just because Master says "I should be around kids my age, be more social" I have to go to school. I was home schooled since kidnigarden why do I have to start school now!? Least when your home schooled you didn't have to wear uniforms. We all praticaly look the fuckin' same! The only choices we have is either royal blue or white shirts with a colar to kahki or black pants. Me I chosed to where a white short sleave shirt with black baggy pants. Least I'm comfortable, unlike that kid over their with his tucked in royal blue colared shirt with preased kahki pants compleat with a black belt. Looks like a rich snobby ass kid always complaining. Why did I have to put in this school? What did I do wrong?! Dammit.'  
  
'Why the hell is that red headed boy staring at me like that!? I hope this ain't gonna end up as a bad year. Just keep your cool and look somewhere else. Wish I could have gotten home schooled, not sure why I couldn't we have enough money! Now I must wake up early every morning again for the 8th year of my life.(AN: K-7) School wounldn't be so bad if people wouldn't judge you for bein rich. The only reason why I'm popular is becasue of the money. Ah, maybe this year I'll get some REAL friends, that girl looks nice, but seems a bit childish. Who am I kidding I think I already made an enemy with that red headed kid, I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! Curse my life, I swear this is hell.'  
  
'Now where is Miharu! I'm bored without her....I should have brought something to snack on if I knew I was gonna be sittin here forever with no one to talk to. I should have had breakfast! I'm already starting this year off great now ain't I? Sigh, I love school but when theirs no one to talk too and you didn't have nothing to eat, well you get the picture. I hope I get to be in a class with a cute boy, theirs a couple of them I have my eye on already. Who am I kidding with my luck I may end up with a freak show of a class. Like with that girl over their praying and mumbling something about "spirits". Jr. High seemed like so much fun in grade school, now its just a kick in the butt. I think I just stepped foot into a mental instutution, my life will probably end soon.'  
  
'Oh Spirits please guide me and get me through this school year, help me make the right chocies, make good friends and get good grades. Please help me make my mother proud, thank you Spirits. Wow maybe moving out of Arizona won't be so bad. Even though I stick out like a horse with no mane. This school is so big, compared to my old school, I'll probably get lost. I hope people are as nice here as they were back home. Who am I kidding! I WANNA GO HOME! If it wasn't for that stupid tournament I wounldn't be here! This is the begining of the end for me. I mine as well just wither up and die.'  
  
Their was a fumble at the microphone before the "speach" began. "Hello, goodmorning and welcome to your new home in Yutaka Jr. High!" Anounced the Principal of the school who looked to be around 40 as people started to quiet down, "Some of you probably remember me from your last visit when you were still in grade school,(AN: We take a visit to the Jr. before we leave grade school) but for some of you who were not presant at that time my name is Mrs. Hiroshi the Principal. Today only 7th grade students will attend school and tomorrow only 8th grade will attend, so I do not expect to see any of you tomorrow. On monday the 8th of September, next week both 7th and 8th graders will be in the building together, so it is bound to be a little crapmed in the building."  
  
As the Principal went on about the school with rules and everything they started to anounce who will be in who's class (AN: I will put F for female and M for male). "As I call your name please line up behind Ms Williams. Akiko Arisia(F), Cibia Atiko(M), Toshio Barika(M), Nobuo Bitaki(M), Naomi Butaki(F), Emi Fakuri(F), Miho Hiora(F), Remi Hotora(F), MasayoshiAkio Jakia(M), Jin Kazama(M), Yoshifumi Kume(M), Masako Minase(F), Yukiko Nakionu(F), Akihito Nami(M), Akihiro Nami(M), Akihiko Nami(M), Junko Rituki(F), Sayoko Tamakiko(F), Ayame Unamiki(F), Nozomi Xoyu(F) and Hoarang...ummm Herorang Howarang?"  
Great I'm with tuck and pressed rich boy and they can't even pronounce my name! "It's Hwoarang Ho-A-Rang, and no last name, you can just put down Do San." He said walking pass the Principal.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Hwoarang. Now for section 7-2." Anounced Mrs. Hiroshi, pronouncing his name right.  
"Whatever," Hwoarang muttered under his breath as he took his place at the back of the line and they left to their classroom. ***********************************************************************  
To get on with the story casue I'm not gonna write down 21 more Japanese names in alphabetical order again! Xiaoyu was in the same class with who she thought was a "freak", Julia Chang. To make it worst their was someone named Forest in her class so she really thought her class was a freak show now. She also was placed with Miharu who still didn't show up yet. They were in section 7-4.  
  
Looks like they all already have something in common, they don't wanna start school! With so many dobts and bad first impressions, wonder how it's gonna be for our Tekken Teens. To bad for them.....THE DAYS NOT EVEN OVER YET! Read in next chapter! pretty please! Or else, I'll haunt your dreams! R&R  
Bunny! (hop hop) P.S If you didn't get who was thinking read it again! I left so many clues! And if you find it funny, I'll be happy even though my atempts were bad but its the 1st chapt give me a break!! Don't worry it'll get better, I pwomis O=). 


	2. Chapter 2 Meet The Class, The Good And B...

Disclamer: When Namco took my idea they added Craig Murdak, something I would NEVER do. That proves I don't own Tekken......=(  
  
Author Note: Hello people. Time for the next chapter! Woohoo! whatever. Hope ya like!  
  
Chapter 2 Meet The Class, The Good And Bad  
"Hello class of 7-1. My name is Ms Williams and I will be your Home Economics teacher for the next 6 weeks," and with that their was a moan from all the boys, "It won't be that bad, when you all get married this class will come in handy. Now any questions?"  
"Do we have to sow?" asked Toshio.  
"Ofcorse! Now what kind of class would this be if we didn't? I even make my own clothes." Said Ms Williams.  
"Ask if we can see some Toshio, maybe it'll show more leg!" Whispered Nobuo. Ms Williams was wearing a tight knee lenght black skirt, with a sleave less green chinese style shirt. (AN:you could probaly guess which sister this is)  
"Can you show us one of the outfits you made?" Asked Toshio.  
"Sure, as I look for one you can talk quietly." 'hm, now where did I put them...'  
  
As everyone started talking about what they did over summer vacation, new boyfriends or girlfriends or introducing themselves to other classmates Hwoarang sat quitely in the back cornner. Jin on the other hand was getting swarmmed by people, mostly girls.  
'I was right he's a rich kid, no wonder why he's gettin swarmed by people.' Thought Hwoarang as he rolled his eyes. 'Who needs them.'  
  
"Hi! My name is Arisia, Akiko. My name means Light. What does your name stand for?" Asked the quite hyper girl Akiko.  
"Ummm...Jin."  
"No silly! I mean what does your name mean?" She said batting her eyes.  
"I don't know."  
"Well my name is Hotora, Remi," she said bumping the other girl out her way as she leaned on his desk, "Aren't you related to Mishima, Heihachi?"  
"He's like the richest guy in the world! Well like the richest guy in Japan for sure!" Said Akiko flipping her hair.  
"Well are you related to him?" Asked Remi getting closer to Jin's face.  
"Uh huh." Gulped Jin backing away. Even though he couldn't go so far he was still sittin down at his desk.  
"So your tottaly rich!" Said Akiko jumping up and clapping her hands together.  
"How does it feel man?" Asked Nobuo patting Jin on the back.  
"Yeah, you like live in a HUGE mansion wi-" Said Akiko getting cut off.  
"With servants! An-" Said Akihiro getting cut off too.  
"And cars alo-" Added Akihito, cut off again.  
"Along with girls. Man thats the life I wish I had." Said Akihiko whos' seat was next to Jins', as he streached his arms and put them behind his head.  
  
'They just keep talking and talking! Don't they ever fucking stop!?' Hwoarang just sat in his corner getting more and more annoyed untill something caught his ear, the name of Jin. It was a small group of his classmates talking a couple seats ahead of him.  
"I hate that kid." said Cibia.  
"Why do you hate him, because he stole all the girls or something." Asked the gothic teen Nozomi.  
"I don't give a shit about the girls-,"  
"So your a fag?" Asked MasayoshiAkio.  
"No, I'm just not shallow. I bet you he's just like all the other snobby ass rich kids who think they have the world wrapped around their jewel encrested finger."  
"The Mishimas ruined our family. That old bastard killed my father because of something he knew that would have ruined his whole fucked up corparation." Said the pissed off Masako.  
"Nozomi your gothic, why don't you put a curse on him or something?" Asked Yoshifumi.  
"Never put a curse on someone, it just comes back three times worse believe me I made that mistake," said Nozomi,"to bad I didn't make that mistake on rich boy. I wasted a good damn curse."  
"So putting a curse on someone really works?!" Said Yoshifumi.  
"Ofcorse, why do you think so many people become gothic now a days."  
"I don't know, fad?" Shrugged Yoshifumi.  
"People like you are the target of curses."  
"Hey, look at that kid over their," said MasayoshiAkio nodding his head toward the direction of Hwoarang, which caught his eye so he looked up,"he doesn't seem like the wannabe type."  
"Got a point," said Cibia turning around to face Hwoarang, "hey kid wanna join us?"  
"Depends, what do ya want from me?"  
"Nothin, just talk."  
"About what?"  
"Richy rich."  
"Nice topic, I'm in." Said Hwoarang getting out of his desk and taking a seat next to Yoshifumi.  
"I'm MasayohshiAkio."  
"My name's Yoshifumi."  
"Nozomi."  
"Hi, Masako."  
"Atiko, Cibia."  
"Hey, I'm Hwoarang. So what do you do in this little "clan" of yours?  
"Talk." Said Nozomi.  
"What about,....the rich and stuckup?"  
"Everything I guess, and yeah that catorgory's in it." Said Yoshifumi.  
Everyone was so busy talking that they never noticed that Ms Williams walked out of the room. For a quick change. ;-)  
"Ok everyone I'm back." Said Ms Williams dressed in her new oufit which recived alot of gasps.  
"That doesn't just show leg it shows clevage too!" Said the excited Nobuo.  
"I love this class!" Added the equally excited Toshio.  
"What a slut."Said Nozomi.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Why does math have to be my first period! Why why why?!" Said Xiaoyu pounder her head on her desk with each why.  
"What was that Ms Xiaoyu?" Asked her old math teacher Ms Yutsuko.  
"Nothing Ms Yutsuko."  
"Ok like I was saying I want you and your parents to sign that rules sheet and return it to me tommorow for a test grade.That shouldn't be hard for any of you." Said Ms Yutsuko,"and for some of you who can't pronounce my name you can call me Ms Y, I prefer that anyway."  
"Excuse me, a new student just arived. Hirano, Miharu." Said the Guidance counseler standing at the door.  
"Hello and welcome to your first block period, math. My name is MsYutsuko but you can call me Ms Y. Take a seat behind the sleeping girl with pigtales, Ms Xiaoyu."  
"Ok, thank you." Said Miharu bowing her head and walking over to her seat,"XIAO!" Screamed Miharu in Xiaoyus ear, waking her up.  
"OW! You little bi-"  
"Now what is it with all that screaming?!" Yelled Ms Y.  
"Just waking Xiaoyu up for math." Said Miharu in a sweet teacher suck up way.  
  
"Now I don't want anymore interuptions. I explained the rules of the class so I will let you talk and get to know each other. You only have five more minutes untill you go to your next class, so pack up your stuff but keep it down." Said Ms Y.  
"She seems evil." Said Miharu.  
"Well you didn't have to hear her leachur." Said Xiaoyu rolling her eyes," Why were you late any way?"  
"With all the school shopping we forgot to get my uniform."  
"Oh, so you left me alone for that! I felt so alone." Whined Xiaoyu.  
"Your pitty act doesn't work on me no more. You know that." Said Miharu messing up Xiaoyus' hair, "So make any new friends?"  
"No, some of them scare me. Theirs some psyco girl name Julia who talks to "spirits", and some kid named Forest." Said Xiao as she fixed her hair.  
"Seems like you and Julia would make good friends! So did you meet that Forest kid yet? Is he cute?!"  
"Who said Forest was a he. "IT" didn't some yet."  
"Well I've waited six long years to go too Jr High! Their better be atleast one hot kid in this school!"  
"Well good luck finding one. Try that kid over their." Said Xiaoyu pointing to a messy haired kid with his shirt tucked into his underwear, and pants all the way up to chest.  
"Ok, be right back." And with that Miharu walked up to him and wispered something into his ear.  
'Mi really has issues.' Thought Xiaoyu yawning and laying her head down on her desk.  
"Xiao get up someone wants to talk to you." Said Miharu with a big grin on her face.  
"What do ya want now Mi?" She said through muffled words since her mouth was covered.  
"Uh, Hello pretty girl. Huh, huhh, huh I'm Mutsoboshi, Kei." He said through something like gasps. Holding his inhaler.  
"Hi! Opps hey look time to go to next block! Bye!" Said Xiaoyu grabbing her books and leaving to her next class 3 minutes early.  
"Hope she knows where she's going." Said Miharu looking at the door she ran out of. ***********************************************************************  
"I love Home Ec." Said Nobuo walking out the class room.  
"So Jin," said Naomi grabing his arm as they left the classroom," will you walk me to class? I don't know where it is."  
"I don't know either." Emi said coming out of nowhere.  
"Well neither do I." Said Jin.  
"Ok then we can get lost together." Said Emi.  
"Oh! I know where to go! Like just well you know follow me!" Said the oh so annoying Akiko.  
"Will you sit next to me in our next class, Jin?" Miho said giving him a 'cute' girl smile.  
"Uh yeah I guess...." And then a girl bumped into him knocking him into Masako, "I'm sorry."  
"Watch where your going richy rich." She said pushing him back.  
"Hey man you don't have to be so rude, it was just an accident. Calm down." Said Akihito.  
"No one asked for Kazams worshipers to speak. Go back to your ass kissing." Said Masako walking away with her group.(you should know who they are)  
"What got stuck up her ass?" Said Akihiro.  
"Are you ok Jin?!" Said someone in the crowd of people around him.  
"Yeah."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well the first day of school and nothing went well. But looks like Xiao has a secret admier. Hehehe. The rest of the day was fine except Xiao had that geeky kid breathing down her neak non stop.Literaly. And Miharu was perfectly fine. Hwoarang hung out with his new 'friends' in his little 'clan' and Jin was bombarded with people. Forest hasn't even shown up for school yet. And Julia well, just sat in class and did her work like a good little puppy. Even though she hasn't made any new friends yet. Can't wait to see how monday turns out! I already have my ideas. Muhahahaha!! R&R  
Bunny(hop hop) Wonder if anyone got the hint about those 3 kids..... Guess it and I'll luv ya! Have Fun and read the next Chapt! Big Kids And Threats...Hey! Wheres My Lunch Money!? 


	3. Chapter 3 Big Kids And Threats, Hey! Whe...

Disclaimer: Namco made a great game, but it was my idea! It really was!*cough*iwish*cough* At least I own the other people!  
  
Author Note: You know the works read, review, have fun! Chapter 3!woohoo! Now lets do a dance. Author Thanks: Ksim3000- Sorry it was confusing, didn't mean to hurt your brain....even though I confuse my self with the story. Don't worry Jun and Kazuya will be alive and kickin I couldn't leave them out it wouldn't be as fun!  
  
Schmuck- Thankyou!!!! I hope people like it!  
  
Rain Nichole- Glad ya luv it! And I'll do my best!  
  
Thanks everyone for the GREAT reviews! You don't know how happy you made me!!!!! I wish I could do something nice for yous!!! I would write reviews for any of your stories if I could, but my computer won't let me!='( Stupid peice of junk!  
  
Warning: This chapter may not be suited for Julia fans.  
  
Chapter 3 Big Kids And Threats... Hey! Wheres My Lunch Money!?  
  
It was 7:15 in the morning.....monday morning, the day of school with *dramatic pause* the 8TH GRADERS! Xiaoyu just finished getting dressed in her school uniform, a royal blue short sleave shirt and black skort. Waiting for Miharu to call so they could walk to the bus stop together. "Xiao don't forget to brush your teeth before going to school!" Her uncle Wang yelled from the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Vy am!" Xiaoyu yelled back with tooth paste in her mouth.  
"Hurry up breakfast is on the table, don't let it get cold!"  
"Coming Uncle!" She whiped her mouth and went down staires,"Did Miharu call yet?"  
"Not yet, now eat. Can't let my favorite neice go hungry to school!" He said with a whole hearted laugh and patted her on the head.  
"Hey uncle! I spent ten minutes on my hair to get it this perfect." She said smoothing down her hair even though it was in pigtales.  
"Can't wait to meet up with those 8th graders huh little one?" He said chuckling then the phone rang.  
"F'll fet it!" Said Xiao with a mouth full of pancake, "Fello?"  
"Talking with your mouth full again Xiao? Didn't anyone teach you manners?" Teased Miharu.  
"Fo *gulp* shut up Mi. So we walking to the bus stop?"  
"Yep see ya at 7:20."  
"What time is it?"  
"7:18."  
"K cya then!"  
"Bye."  
"Off ta school?" Asked Wang picking up the finished plate Xiao was eating on.  
"Yep," she said gulping down the rest of her milk, "thanks Uncle."  
"Your welcome. Now becareful walking to the bus stop."  
"Don't worry I will." She said grabing her suitcase and lunch. (AN:like they have in Sailormoon. I've seen people in Japan caring them to school too)  
"Look both ways before crossing the street." He said grabing a light jacket of Xiao's and handing it to her.  
"Uncle it's like 80 degrees out, it's supposed to reach 95 today!"  
"You never know. Now don't get into a car with someone you don't know and-"  
"Don't worry Uncle! I know all the rules. Don't take candy from strangers, wait for the crossing gaurd, no j-walking excetera excetera." She was finally saved by the bell, Miharu had rung the doorbell, "Gotta go, love you." With a hug and a kiss she left for school.  
"Bye little one."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Now we visit Baek driving Hwoarang to school.  
  
"And why can't I take the bus like any other normal kid?" Asked Hwoarang.  
"Because I know how you get when someone gets on your nerves. And I don't feel like having to pay anymore bills then I already have too." Said Baek.  
"What did I ever do? Your the one who wanted me to be 'more social' with the other damn kids!"  
"Well its good that you socialize with the other damn kids!"  
"Then how come I can't ride the bus with the other damn kids!?"  
"Becasue you like to use other damn kids as punching bags!"  
"When was the last time I used a kid for a punchin bag!?"  
"Last month."  
"But I had a good reason! They were peltin' eggs at the dojo!"  
"So you went after them. And beat the livin shit out of them!"  
"So! They had it comin'!"  
"I'll make a deal, stay out of trouble for the rest of the month and you can ride the bus. But whats the big deal with taking the bus anyway?"  
"I don't know," shrugged Hwoarang, "just never rode in one before."  
"Oh. Well stay out of trouble at school, I don't want to have to come down. Especialy on your second day." He said bringing the car to a stop at the school.  
"Sure, cya." Hwoarang said shuting the door of the car.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It was 7:37 at the Mishima Mannor.  
  
"Jin, honey are you ready?" Jin's mom Jun said knocking on his bedroom door.  
"Yes mom I'll be right down."  
"Don't baby him Jun, he has to learn to be responsible." Said Jins father Kazuya passing by his room about to go down staires.  
"Well I'm his mom thats my job. And he's quite responsible already."  
"Well I don't want him livin' here forever. Bad enough we have to live with the ol' fart bag of an old man."  
"Now Kazuya how can you say that?!"  
"About our son or the old man?" He said raising a brow.  
"Oh your hopeless Kazuya." Said Jun shaking her head and walking down the staires.  
"But thats why you love me." Kazuya with a smirk following after his wife.  
'Back with the same shallow people of my school.......DAMMIT! Where the hell is my suitcase?!' Jin thought as he searched his room. 'It's probably down staires' As he opened his door he fell over his suitcase right in front of his grandfather Heihachi Mishima.  
"Get up boy! You don't have to kiss my feet, thats for the little people of Japan." Heihachi said helping Jin up.  
'Least I found my suitcase.' "Thankyou grandfather." He said picking up his suitcase.  
"Now watch your step there, the limo's outside waiting for you." He said patting Jins back.  
"Ok, bye." He said making his way down the steps like everyone else so far.  
"Bye," then their was a growl, "Shouldn't have had that big breakfast!" and with that Heihachi ran to the nearest bathroom.  
"Bye mom bye dad."  
"Bye son." Said the always polite Jun.  
"Bye." Said Kazuya.  
"Cya Uncle Lee."  
"Bye."  
"Do you have everything Mr. Kazama?" Said the chofer bowing and opening the door for Jin.  
"Yes, thank you." And got into the car.  
  
***********************************************************************  
Now we meet up with Julia and her adoptive mom Michelle in their apartment.  
  
"Julia get up! Your gonna be late!" Michelle said busting through the door of Julias room.  
"What time is it?" Julia said rubbing her eyes.  
"8:03! Get dressed!" She yelled closing the door.  
'Oh no! I thought I set my alarm!' Thought Julia as she searched through her dresser searching for her school clothes. 'Here we go!' She put on a black skirt and white short sleave shirt.  
"Julia are you ready yet?" Called Michelle waiting outside Julias door,"I understand that your not used to this place yet and its scedual but you can't be late for school. I wish you had someone to walk to school with though."  
"Ready." She said opening the door startiling her mom.  
"Do you think you can make it on time to school?"  
"Yeah, If I run."  
"Well you better hurry."  
"Bye mom!" Said Julia taking her suitcase from her mom, and running out the door.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Now we visit our favorite red headed Korean...again. He just walked into the cafeteria were all the 7th graders are. 8th graders get the auditorium/gym.  
  
"Hey! Hwoarang over here." Called Cibia who was sitting at one of the many luch tables in the cafeteria with, Masako, Yoshifumi and MasayoshiAkio.  
"Hey guys. Where Nozomi?" Said Hwoarang taking a seat next to Masako.  
"Probably still putting on her black makeup." Said Yoshifumi.  
"Has anyone ever seen her without makeup?" Asked MasayoshiAkio.  
"Not me and I known her for 3 years." Said Cibia.  
"Damn! Not even in pictures?" Masako asked.  
"Nope, she either burned or ripped them to shreads."  
"Talking about me when I'm not even here, wow I must be popular." Said Nozomi coming out of no where.  
"MasayoshiAkio was just was askin' if anyone ever seen you without makeup." Said Cibia.  
"Whoever has seen my face bare is either dead or will never dare say a word. So I suggested you not try to get it off." Threatened Nozomi.  
"I have high respect for you. And I know better, I would never cross the almighty high and powerful mistress of the underworld goddess of the dead Nozomi. I bow down to you." Joked MasayoshiAkio bowing down.  
"Thats more like it. Now kiss my feet." Said Nozomi.  
"Only in your sick twisted dreams." Said Masayoshi. ***********************************************************************  
  
Hey look who we find.....Julia! Still running ta school. But looks like some big kids ahead.  
"Hey you!" Called some 8th grader hanging out by the back of the school with three other people.  
'Oh no, just keep running maybe they'll just leave you alone.' Then the kid who called her name steped infront of her.  
"Looks like you go to this school too." He said with a smirk, "Well we been here longer so you listen to us. Give me your lunch money and any extra money ya got."  
"N-nnn-no." Julia stammered out trying to push past the older bigger kid.  
"I don't think you heard him right. He said give us your money." Said some other kid coming up, "Or else we're gonna take something else of yours." he said eyeing her neacklace.  
"Fine! Just let me get it out..." She said going through her suitcase 'Oh no! I forgot to get my lunch money before I left!' "I...I don't have any money. I forgot to get it before I left."  
"Well thats too bad." With that he snatched her neacklace off.  
"NO! Please give that back! It's the only thing I have of my mother!" She said trying to snatch it back tears formming in her eyes.  
"Aw are you gonna cry? I'll make you a deal give me 20 dollars tommorow and you'll get your neacklace back." He said holding it high above his head so she couldn't reach it.  
"Please I'll give you the money but can you give me the neacklace back now? Please!" She said sobbing.  
"I made you a deal don't push it little girl."  
"Fi-fine." Julia said walking away.  
"And don't dare tell anyone about this. Got it!" Called one of the boys.  
"Yeah." And she walked away crying.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Summary Of Chapter 3  
So far everyone was at school, and everyone was now heading to their lockers and getting to class. Jin was still surounded by his fans, and ofcorse the hyper Akiko was their. Miharu and Xiao were talking away as they left to their lockers and into class, Xiaoyu even got her breakfast this morning! Wonder how its gonna be for the rest of the Tekken teens when they end up meeting up with the rest 8th graders.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3 is done! Now we must celebrate! I'll try to be as fast as I can with my updates. But knowing me I'll end up getting lazy =S but I promise that I shall finish the story! No matter how long it takes. Well I may end up makeing chapters into parts latter, so you wouldn't have so much to read at once. And I can't decide what to make Lee. Gay, Bisexual or Straite?? Please help me I'm goin nuts! And for the record I don't have a problem with gays or lesbians, and I'm not racist. Just so no one gets the wrong idea. Tell people about me, I'm here all week! And thank you soooo much again!!!!! =)  
Bunny (hop hop) Happy Holidays!  
  
P.S I'll try to update sometime this week hopefully! Always open too ideas! 


	4. Chapter 4 Uh Oh Detentions, Suspensions ...

Disclaimer: I may not own Tekken but I own this fic!....Just not all the people in it.*pout* One day when I'm rich and famous I shall own Tekken! And put Tekken Pinata as a bonus game, and Murdak is the Pinata Muhahahahah!! =)  
  
Author Note: Ah Ha! I new chapter! I shall call it.....ummm...let me think...*thinks hard*..no...not that....I GOT IT! Uh Oh Suspensions, Detentions, And Parent Teacher Conferences! Hey wadaya know! It rymes =) P.S {} means someone is thinking. I rather that instead of ' '.  
  
Author Thanks: Ella TheCoolPerson- Nice echo =) Sorry I know bout the spelling, their's no spell check on the document I've been writing on, and my other document that has it doens't like to work! But when I fix it I'm gonna spell check all the other chapters then reupload! Thanks for the great complement! =)  
  
9473- I was goin for that ;) I didn't even think of that paring...I think I may go with your idea! Maybe we should talk this paring stuff over, lets do lunch.  
  
Lidrarose- Yo! Thank you buddy. *gives thumbs up*  
  
Saturn_Moon- Hello Ms Bossy Pants j/k ;) To be honest I don't really like JinxJulia sorry! But I'll give this story a twist, a twist like a pretzel! Don't worry bout fights their shall be some, it wouldn't be a story with out some butt kickin! =) I need ideas so ask away, your not bein bossy to me! Thank you very much don't forget to leave a tip! No Checks, Money Orders, IOU's, Credit Cards, no fake bills either! Just Cash. The good green stuff. Oh yeah.  
  
Ksim3000- Hey buddy! Sorry for the wait! The walls and I got into this great conversation. Please don't kill me! I beg of you! And the walls say Howdy.  
  
P.S Everyone will probably get what they want sometime in this story. Don't worry I'll work this out just right. I'm pretty sure what parrings I'm gonna do though. If you by some way find me funny I feel special. Just call me Charlie Chapman (oh man I hope I spelled that right). Did you know Chapman went into his own lookalike contest and LOST! HAHA that sad....but funny at the same time. And I've put up a new story! Horror/suspence Freddy vs. Tekken! Read it you may like it.  
  
Chapter 4 Uh Oh Detentions, Suspensions And Parent Teacher Conferences! Part1  
  
Lets drop in on one of our favorite Homeroom classes 7-1! Well looks like a full class today, wonder how thats gonna turn out.....  
"Wonder what Ms Williams is gonna be wheren' today!" Whispered Toshio to you guessed it Nobuo.  
"Hopefully the outfit she showed us yesterday!" Said Nobuo drooling.  
"Looks like everyone's here today!" Said the too cheerful Ms Williams walking into the classroom, "Well since everyone's here lets start out our day with baking a cake!"  
"Umm Ms Williams isn't baking a cake a lot for the second day of school?" Asked the nice smart girl Sayoko.  
"Well I bet majority of us has baked a cake at least once, and whoever hasn't will learn today. Now get into a single file line everyone, and follow me. And bring your books, you'll go to your next class from their." She said walking down the hallway. Jin was all the way in back of the line trying to get away from his followers.  
  
{Finally peace. Akiko is like the enegizer bunny! She just keeps going and going and going! Thank god I was the last one out!}  
  
"Hi Jin!" Came Ayame coming up from behind. Looks like Jin wasn't the last one out of the classroom.  
  
{If it's not one it's another! Damn why can't they just leave me the fuck alone for once!} "Uh hi Ayame."  
"If we have ta pick partners will you be mines Jin?" She said giving him the puppy dog eyes.  
"Yeah, sure." He said forcing a smile. {Why am I still being nice to these people!?}  
"Oh Thank you!" She said hugging his arm, cutting off circulation.  
"No problem."  
"Here we are." And everyone pilled into the big room with kitchen appliances all around. "Ok we're gonna need partners three in each group. One group may have two though, I'll let you pick parterns this time. You have 2 minutes to pick a station (AN: place with stove and cooking stuff) and your group members."  
"JIN! PARTNER WITH ME!" Screamed a whole bunch of girls at once.  
"I...uhh...." Jin studdered.  
"Sorry, he said would partner with me already." Said Ayame stepping in.  
"But Ms Williams said three to a group!" Said Emi.  
  
{Dammit! One was too many now two}sighed Jin as he thought to himself.  
  
"Partner with me, please!" Junko pleaded.  
"Fine with me." Said Jin, {just don't hurt me}  
  
Everyone was finnaly settled with their partners and started cooking. Ms Williams gave out the instructions, and SOME followed them and some...well it just didn't turn out so well.  
  
~30 min. latter~  
  
"Ok everyone time to take out your cakes!" Said Ms Willams taking out her chocolate cake and placing it on the counter.  
"Whats that smell?" Hwoarang asked his partners Yoshifumi and Masako.  
"I think we burned it man." Said Yoshifumi looking at the cake on the counter.  
"Good goin!" Said Masako.  
"You take the first bite Masako." Said Yoshifumi.  
"Ew! Noway why don't you!?"  
"How bout you Hwoarang?"  
"I don't wanna die young." He said backing off.  
"You guys can't even bake a cake. Pittiful." Said Nozomi in the station next to Hwoarangs group with Cibia.  
"You can't talk you didn't even help bake it." Said Cibia to Nozomi.  
"It came out alright didn't it."  
"Yeah."  
"Ok then, stop complaining."  
"Come on someone take a bite!" Said Yoshifumi holding a fork full of cake.  
"No why don't you ea-......!" Said Hwoarang untill Yoshifumi stuffed some in his mouth.  
Before Hwoarang could chew the cake he spit it out on Yoshifumi. "Ew you bastard! Why don't you try it?!" And with that he stuffed some in Yoshifumis mouth so Yoshifumi threw some at him. Then it got out of hand when Toshio saw what was goin on.  
"Food fight!" And Toshio threw some cake at Akihiro.  
"HEY!" Then when Akihiro went to throw some cake at Toshio Akiko got in the way.  
"Oh no, please settle down everyone!" Pleaded Ms Williams.  
"Like oh my god! I got up extra early to do my hair! It's soooo ruined!" Said Akiko throwing a fit and took her groups cake and smashed it over Akihiros head.  
"NO! Their goes my A+...." Said Jin lowering his head.-.-*  
The food fight lasted untill the bell rang for everyone to leave, the fight only lasted for about 3 min. As everyone gathered up their things to go Ms Williams blocked the door. "No one's leaving this room untill someone tells me who started this!" Yelled Ms Williams.  
"Junko threw it at me!" Yelled someone.  
"Ayame threw some at me!" Screamed some kid in the class.  
"Nozomi threw a book at me!" Whined some guy rubbing the back of his head.  
"Nobuo threw cake at me!" Yelled some other unknown kid.  
"Akihiko hit me with cake!" Someone yelled adding to some more confussion.  
"Like Akihiro threw some in my hair!" Yelled Akiko brushing her hair.  
"Well Toshio threw it at me, you just got in the way!" Akihiro yelled back.  
"Enough! Can ONE person tell me who started it?!" Yelled Ms Williams rubbing her head from all the screaming kids pointing and blaming one another.  
"I know who did it!" Yelled Toshio so people would pay him some attention.  
"Who!" Screamed Ms Williams.  
"Yoshifumi!"  
"No I didn't! Hwoarang shoved some of his nasty cake down my throat!" Yoshifumi said.  
"Your the one who shoved it down my throat first! You fuckin started it don't put the blame on me!" Screamed Hwoarang in his defense.  
"Oooooo he said a curse!" Said Sayoko.  
"No shit sherlock." Said Nozomi to Sayoko but not loud enough for the teacher to hear.  
"Everyone can leave but Yoshifumi and Hwoarang." Said Ms Williams.  
"Thanks alot guys, now look at me! My clothes have chocolate cake all over them!" Said Akiko.  
"Now your gonna get it from Ms Williams now." Said Junko sticking her tounge out =p walking out of the room with chocolate stains all over her.  
Once everyone finally left (with food all over them) Ms Williams closed the door. "You both just ruined the cooking room!"  
"But it was-" Hwoarang started.  
"No buts! Well you both just gottin a one way ticket to detention AND clean up dutty after school. Go ahead and call your parents to tell them you won't be coming straight home after school. The phone's in the back right hand corner." She said pointing to the back of the room, "And I don't want to hear anymore language from you either Hwoarang."  
"Yes Ms Williams." Sighed Hwoarang rolling his eyes and walking to the phone.  
  
Poor Hwoarang got detention. Wonder what Baek is gonna say...well who knows! =p. Why don't we visit Miharu and Xiao in their second period class!  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
Well looks like they get tecnology for second period. Lucky dogs.  
  
"This may be my favorite class." Said Miharu typing away at her asinded laptop.  
"Yeah untill we get asinded seats." Pouted Xiaoyu, playing a computer game, "So what ya lookin for?"  
"A site that has good music videos." Said Miharu reading through the list of music chocies, "OH! My favorite! Listen to this Xiao!"  
"What is it?"  
"The next greatest singing sensation in Japan!"  
"Name please?"  
"Just watch her music video. She's new. She was on MTV last week." She said clicking on the link.  
"Ok, but this better be good."  
"I'm the music queen, I know music." Then the video started playing.  
"Whats her name?"  
"Utada, Hikaru." (A.N japanese terms Hikaru Utada in english terms)  
"I must have this cd!" Said Xiao up close and personal to the laptop screan watching the video.  
"I already reserved one." Said Miharu.  
"Reserve me one!"  
"Come with me after school and we can go to the music store then."  
"Kay! Fine with me."  
"It's automatic soba ni iru dake de sono me ni mitsumerareru dake dokidoki tomaranai." Sung Miharu bouncing her head to the beat.  
  
"Hey is that Hikaru your listening too?!" Asked one of the girls in her class peeking up from her laptop a seat behind Miharu and Xiaoyu.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I've been trying to find that video everywhere! Did you watch MTV last week too?"  
"I worship them."  
"Hi I'm Iti, Kimiko."  
"I'm Hirano, Miharu and this is my best friend Ling, Xiaoyu"  
"Hi Xiaoyu."  
"Hi."  
"Did you reserve a copy of Hikarus cd yet? They said her cd will probably fly off the shelf in no time." Asked Miharu.  
"No, haven't even thought of that."  
"Hey! Why don't you come to the mall with us after school, Xiao is goin to reserve herself a copy."  
"Sure if I can, I gotta call my grandmom after school to ask though."  
  
"Ok."  
"Excuse me class! Seems like you have a new student." Everyone started to quiet down and took their attention to the front of the room, "His name is Law, Forest."  
  
{He's cute!} thought Julia sitting infront of the room. {Maybe this won't be so bad after all} ***********************************************************************  
Sorry! Sorry SORRY! I didn't mean to take so long! A whole bunch of crap went down durring winter break, I was absent for a week cause of sickness, family problems, had to make up a shitload of work, now I'm passin with a D in civics and lang. maybe an A in gym probably an F in math...school suckz! But I really don't care, this probably won't happen again, least not this long of a wait! I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo SORRY! Nothing can say how sorry I am! If their is anything I can do (that is possible) ask me! I wanna make it up to you! I'm sooooooooo SORRY! I don't even have time to do the summary! Luv ya all! Peace from tha BUNNY! (hop hop)  
VICTORY! hehe(giggle) 


End file.
